Anisotropic conductive films are widely used in mounting electronic parts such as IC chips. In recent years, from the viewpoint of application to a high mounting density, there is proposed a two-layer structured anisotropic conductive film in which conductive particles for anisotropic conductive connection are arranged in a single layer on an insulating adhesive layer, for the purpose of improvement in connection reliability and insulating properties, improvement in particle capturing efficiency, reduction in production cost, and the like (Patent Literature 1).
This two-layer structured anisotropic conductive film is produced by arranging conductive part idles on a transfer layer in a single layer and in a closely packed manner, followed by performing biaxial stretching treatment of the transfer layer, to form the transfer layer on which the conductive particles are uniformly arranged at prescribed intervals, then transferring the conductive particles on the transfer layer to an insulating resin layer containing a thermosetting resin and a polymerization initiator, and further laminating another insulating resin layer that contains a thermosetting resin but does not contain a polymerization initiator, on the transferred conductive particles (Patent Literature 1).